


Don't Touch Them

by dontcare77ghj



Series: Spider-baby [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Badass Reader, F/M, M/M, Multi, Peter Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Break, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Protectiveness, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:52:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Reader, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Reader
Series: Spider-baby [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890601
Comments: 1
Kudos: 104





	Don't Touch Them

Steve x reader x Bucky x Tony

"You stay by one of our sides at all times." You said, strapping a gun to your thigh.

"Absolutely no running off." Tony agreed.

"You have to tell us if you get hurt," Bucky added, pulling on his gloves.

"And you answer your coms no matter what," Steve told him.

"I know the rules, guys," Peter whined. "I'm not a kid."

"You are a kid, our kid. You're fifteen, Pete." Steve reminded him.

"I've been only plenty of missions before. I know what I'm doing." Peter insisted. "You don't have to worry about me."

"They're always going to worry, malen'kiy pauk," Natasha said, standing at your side. "It's their job."

"Well said, Natty." You smiled, taking your sister's hand.

"Though that being said, Peter has shown he is capable of these kinds of missions. Maybe tone down the pre-mission rule recitation." Natasha suggested.

"We'll take it under advisement." Bucky nodded as Tony muttered 'Fat chance.'

"Steve, it's time to brief everyone." Natasha reminded him. 

Steve nodded in affirmation before leading the five of you over to the others. Clint, Wanda, Sam, and Bruce were all standing around the table, waiting for the six of you.

"We've gone over this a hundred times this week alone, so I trust you all remember the plan." Steve began. "But we'll go over it one more time.

Natasha, Bucky, and I are going to infiltrate the base. Our job is to get the information as well as anything else that could be seen as useful. 

Wanda, Clint, and Sam are going to provide our back up. Make sure we get into the base, get the information, and get out.

Y/N, Tony, and Peter, you are going to take care of any agents you come across. Keep them out of the way, and make sure they don't get in ours.

Bruce, you'll be staying back here, manning the coms. We don't want you to let Hulk out if he's not needed. Is everyone clear on what they're doing?"

Murmurs of confirmation rang out through the jet.

"Right. And remember, no unnecessary risks." Steve reminded everyone. "I don't want anyone coming back injured. Alright, let's go." Steve said, picking up his shield.

"Make sure he doesn't do anything rash." You murmured to Bucky.

"Always, doll." Bucky smiled, pressing a kiss to your cheek as you all left the jet.

"We're up, you two," Tony said, bringing Peter with him.

"Right. Let's go."

You, Tony, and Peter were the first to leave. You would be the distraction to lure the guards out of the base, and hopefully, keep them distracted enough to not see the group of six entering the station.

"Alright, Tony, let's announce our arrival." You said, causing the man to chuckle.

"You got it, babe," Tony said before firing a repulsor at the front entrance.

The greeting worked just as you'd all planned, and before you knew it, agents were swarming out of the front entrance.

"Bet I can take out more agents than you." Tony bet as he shot a blast at a group.

"Bring it on, old man." Peter quipped, sticking people to the ground.

"Old man? Is this how children treat their parents nowadays? Y/N tell your son I am not an old man."

"When you say things like nowadays, even I think you're an old man." You said, shooting a man who came up behind Peter. "Pay attention, you two."

"Tony started it."

"Blasphemy."

"What did I do to be paired with the two of you?" You groaned.

"You love us." Tony teased.

"Unfortunately."

More agents were rushing out of the building, and at this point, you weren't sure if the others had made it into the base.

"How many more people can there possibly be?" Peter asked, webbing a man behind you. "The base is tiny."

"It's like the TARDIS, Spidey." Tony supplied. "Small on the outside, massive on the inside."

"I can't believe you just made a pop culture reference," Peter said, grin clear in his voice.

"I hate myself," Tony grumbled after a minute, causing you to smile.

Before anyone could say anything, there was a loud bang. Your head snapped back towards the base to see it was still standing. It was when Peter let out a shout that you knew what happened. 

"Tony!" 

You turned so fast you nearly fell over. But you turned just in time to see Tony falling out of the sky.

"Spider-man get over there and check on Tony." You ordered, taking out all the agents around you. 

"He's not responding, Y/N!" Peter cried. 

"Give me a minute." You told him. You raced over to where Peter was kneeling next to an unmoving Tony.

"Tony, Tony, come on, wake up, Tony." You demanded, hands hovering above his chest, unsure of if you could touch him. "Spider-man, contact the others. Let them know Tony needs help." You said, pulling out a pager-like device that was supposed to connect you to Tony's suit.

"Karen's offline," Peter informed you. "I can't reach anyone." He said as you cursed.

"JARVIS isn't working either. Help me lift him." You said, standing and pulling an arm over your shoulder. "We have to get him out of here."

"What about the others?" Peter asked.

"Okay new plan, you take Tony back to the jet. I'll go in and help the others." You said. "Wait, that doesn't work. You need back up. I'll get you to the jet and then get the others." 

"Great plan." Peter nodded, helping lift Tony. The two of you began to half run, half-speed walk Tony back to the jet. You were moving through the trees, trying to stay out of sight when you felt a burning pain in your knee.

You let go of Tony as you collapsed to the ground.

"Y/N!" Peter shouted, holding tight to Tony as his eyes widened at the sight of you. 

"Run! Get out! Go!" You shouted, one hand flying to your bleeding knee and the other raising your gun.

"I'm not leaving you," Peter said as men began to surround the three of you.

"Spider-man, get out of here." You ordered, shooting at the men advancing.

"I am not leaving you." Peter ground out, webbing people while still holding Tony up.

Before you could aim at another person, the remaining men had rushed forward and grabbed you and Peter.

You were struggling in the hold of three men, watching in horror as they took Tony out of Peter's grasp and pushed a needle into the spider's neck.

"Don't touch them." You snarled, attempting to wrench yourself away from the agents. "Don't you fucking touch them!"

The only response you received was a sharp blow to the temple before the world went dark.

The world came trickling back in slowly. Your head was pounding as you began to wake up. You let out a quiet groan as you forced your eyes open to the dimly lit room.

Looking down, you saw the situation you were. Clearly, your captors knew what you were capable of as they had bound you to the chair with metal bands.

Raising your head, you noticed you weren't alone. Across from you, Peter was bound similarly to you. His mask was missing, there was a streak of blood on his forehead, which you would be sure to question him about later, and an iv attached to his arm.

Tony lay on a table adjacent to the two of you, suit entirely stripped off and still unconscious. The only reason you knew he was still alive was his chest moving up and down rhythmically.

"Peter. Peter." You attempted to wake the boy. There was no point in trying to hide his identity anymore, everyone knew you'd adopted him. "Peter, wake up."

After several more minutes of prompting, Peter let out a low whine.

"Come on, Pete, I need you to wake up." You begged. "Peter, please." 

It took Peter a couple more minutes before he could open his eyes. His eyes were unfocused as his gaze drifted around the room before stopping on you.

"Mom?" Peter mumbled.

"It's me, Pete. I need you to try and get us out, med. You're the only one strong enough to get out of this." You told him.

"I don't know." The boy grumbled. "Don't know what I'm doing."

"I can help you, med." You assured him. "But it has to be you. I can't get out on my own, and I don't know where we've been taken or if the others know."

"We were in a truck. Woke up twice." Peter said. "'M scared, mom."

"I know you are, but you can do this, Pete. Do you trust me?" You asked, receiving a nod from him. "Then trust me with this. I need you to try and pull the iv out."

Peter gave you a jerky nod before trying to follow your instructions. Peter was having a difficult time trying to pull the iv out while still bound and under the effects of the drugs being pumped into his system.

He had almost pulled it out when the metal door slammed open. Light filled the room as three men strode into the room.

"Good morning. Were your accommodations to your likings?" A burly man asked with a grin.

"Not the worst I've experienced." You shrugged.

"Excellent to hear, Miss Romanova." He said, moving to stand behind Peter. "Your team has caused quite the discord towards mine."

"I could say the same thing about you."

"Unfortunately for you, our hospitality can only extend the course of one night. So here's our deal, you answer our questions, and the three of you can go home." The man bargained. 

"And if we don't?" You asked, raising a brow.

"As I said, our hospitality can only extend one night. Your stay here can, and will, become very uncomfortable for all three of you." He said, putting his hands on Peter's shoulders. "It seems like an inconvenience for everyone when all we want is a couple questions answered."

"Let me guess you want to know about SHIELD? The Avengers? No dice." You shook your head.

"Miss Romanova, I was under the impression you were a reasonable woman." The burly man sighed as the other two began to move towards Tony.

"Impressions can be misleading." You murmured, eyes drifting between the three men.

"That is true." He nodded, picking up a lead pipe from the ground. "Just like how I am not a nice man."

The man began to move in front of Peter as the other two picked up their tools of torture.

"Cowards." You loudly proclaimed. "You're all cowards if the best you can do is beat a child and an unconscious man."

"I'd watch my words if I were you." The burly man glowered.

"I'm not wrong. The best you can do is hurt a kid and a man who is already injured. The three of you are pathetic, weak, cowards." You said slowly with a smirk.

"I believe Miss Romanova is asking to see the extent of our skills." The man chuckled dryly. "Let's show her what exactly the kind of men we are." He said, moving away from Peter and towards you with the lead pipe.

You did not take your eyes off the men before you. Watching the three of them with a steely gaze, you made sure to keep your face blank.

The red room had trained you for these kinds of things.

The first blow came to your ribs, and despite the pain, you did not make a noise. The torture continued for what felt like hours, all three switching their methods at random intervals. 

"I'm sorry we had to hurt that pretty face to prove our point." The burly man said, not sounding at all apologetic.

"You didn't prove anything." You told him, spitting out the blood filling your mouth. "All you showed me is how pathetic you really are." You said, sitting up straight despite your ribs feeling as if they were nothing more than tiny shards. 

"Would you like to say that again?" The man snapped, picking up a crowbar from the ground. Without taking your eyes off the man, you caught movement behind him.

"I won't have to." You smirked, leaning back in your chair.

Peter suddenly appeared in front of you, having flipped over one man's head.

Peter made quick work of dealing with each of the men, knocking them all out before webbing them to the ceiling. 

Peter turned to help you out when you shook your head.

"Check on Tony." You told him. "Is he okay?"

"I think he's okay. He's got a bump on his head but that's probably from before." Peter told you, pulling away Tony's bonds.

"That's good." You nodded, looking around the room to find Tony's suit in the corner. "JARVIS? Are you functioning?"

"Yes, Miss." Came the A.I.'s voice after a second. Tony had fully integrated the A.I. into the suit about a year ago, allowing the suit to work without him inside.

"Can you form around Tony and give us a full medical review?" You asked as Peter came over to you.

"Of course, Miss," JARVIS responded as the suit began to move.

"Oh God, mom.” Peter whispered, looking you over. 

“I’m okay.” You assured him, concealing a wince as you sat up.”I’m okay, Pete. Can you get me out, med?” You asked him.

Peter nodded quickly and got to work on getting you out. As soon as your bonds were broken you pulled him into a hug.

“You did so well, Petey. I’m so proud of you.” You whispered. Peter had to help you stand as you looked over to where Tony was now fully inside his suit. “How are we looking, J?”

“Mr. Stark’s injuries do not bypass a moderate concussion and a sprained wrist. He is otherwise fine.” JARVIS informed you both.

“Think you can help us get out of here, J?” 

“I most certainly can.” JARVIS responded, turning towards a wall and sending a repulsor beam at it.

“Thank you, JARVIS.” Peter said, helping you out of the newly created door.

“Any time, Peter. I should mention that there is a group rushing towards your location.” The A.I. informed you. “I would suggest you climb on, Peter.” JARVIS suggested as you were pulled into the suits arms.

Peter did as he was asked and climbed onto the back of the suit. The suit had just taken off as loud crashes sounded behind you. JARVIS piloted the three of you away from your temporary prison.

The three of you flew for several minutes before landing safely away on a nearby mountain. Peter had made sure you were laying down before kneeling next to Tony.

“Can you take the helmet off and call Steve, please, J?” You asked, barely raising your head.

“Of course, Miss.” JARVIS told you before removing the helmet. Peter began trying to wake Tony as you waited for Steve to answer.

“Hello? Tony? Tony is that you? Are you okay? Are Y/N and Peter with you?” Steve’s frantic voice came through.

“Stevie, we’re okay.” You attempted to soothe him. 

“Y/N, oh God, doll. Where are you?” Bucky asked. “Are Peter and Tony with you?”

“They’re here. We’re safe. Can you guys track the call and pick us up? I think we could all use a shower. And some medical assistance.”

“Why did you stop them?”

Tony had woken up five minutes before the jet had arrived. As JARVIS said Tony was fine for the most part, he had a massive headache and felt battered and bruised, but he would be up and running within the week.

Peter’s advanced healing had worked in his favor. The drugs were fully out of his system by the time you made it back to the tower and there was no lingering pain from being hit in the head.

You were a little more injured than the two. Several broken ribs, the gunshot to the knee, three broken fingers, broken nose, many cuts and more bruises than you could count. 

The team had arrived in under an hour. Natasha, Steve, and Bucky were the first out of the jet, smothering the three of you instantly. After hugging you, Natasha had moved Peter onto the jet while Steve and Bucky attended to you and Tony.

“I’m fine, Stevie.” You said as the blonde helped you stand.

“And I’m the Queen of England.” Tony snorted, leaning against Bucky. 

“Kitten, we’re not going to be fooled by that.” Steve shook his head. “It’s okay to admit you’re injured you know.”

“I’m going to remember that and say the exact same thing net time you do it.” You told him, causing Bucky to laugh.

You, Tony, and Peter had all been bundled into the medbay upon arriving back to the Tower. You’d needed some surgery for your leg and your ribs but otherwise the three of you had just been sentenced to bed rest.

After everyone else had left the three of you, Steve, and Bucky had pushed the beds together and all laid next to each other. It was nearing one in the morning and only you and Peter were awake.

“What do you mean, med?” You looked to the teen.

“Why did you stop them from hurting me? If you’d just let them hurt me you wouldn’t be like this.” Peter elaborated, playing with the hem of his shirt.

“Pete, I would go through years of pain, if it meant you didn’t have to feel it.” You said, taking his hand. “I will always keep you and your dads safe, no matter the cost. If I can help it, I’m never going to let anyone hurt you.”

“But you can’t heal like I can. You can actually get seriously hurt.”

“And I will take that pain. Every time. No matter what it means for me. I love you, and I love your dads. I will always protect you, detka.” You said, pulling Peter closer and kissing his head of curls.

“I love you too, mom.” Peter told you, curling into your side


End file.
